uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Diggin' a Hole
'Diggin' a Hole '''is the 9th episode of ''Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 139th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa digs a hole. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa (The Great One) **Boss Uncle Grandpa **Uncle Grandpa Workers **Old Man Uncle Grandpa **Wife Uncle Grandpa **Child Uncle Grandpa **Ultra Strong Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) Minor Characters *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Turtles *Evil Clown (Mentioned) Plot Uncle Grandpa is sitting on the floor in the RV and is digging out belly button lint, he inspects it and tries to toss it in the trash but hits a tank full of turtles instead, he gets up and notices that it's lunchtime and wonders where is everybody. The phone rings, he slaps it and falls on the floor, he listens and another Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's one of the best and that his other Uncle Grandpa's need him, Uncle Grandpa tells him he'll do anything for Uncle Grandpas and the one on the phone tells him to meet him out back in 10 seconds and Uncle Grandpa tells him SIR, YES SIR! The two Uncle Grandpas are out side and Uncle Grandpa admires the hole that's in the ground, Uncle Grandpa tells him that it's nice and that it could be way better and he tells him that's where he comes in and gives him a shovel, he then tells him it's time for him to start digging a hole. Uncle Grandpa gets excited and then gets suspicious and wonders why does he have to dig this hole for, Uncle Grandpa tells him because it's fun, Uncle Grandpa agrees and he jumps in the hole. Uncle Grandpa lands in the hole, loses his legs and sees that there are other Uncle Grandpas digging, all the Uncle Grandpas greet him hit a good morning and Boss Uncle Grandpa falls on top of him, the boss then goes over rules like no chatting, no group chats, no satirical cave paintings, and most importantly NO TRESPASSING IN THE FORBIDDEN ZONES! Uncle Grandpa wonders about the forbidden zones and the place starts to shake, Uncle Grandpa wonders what that was and Boss Uncle Grandpa tells him it's nothing and to not look at him while he goes into the forbidden zones, he then arrives to a giant phone and bows down to the Great One. The Great One asks if he recruited another to serve him, a good little piggy that likes to diggy and Boss Uncle Grandpa tells him that he did and he likes to dig so much, the Great One then gives Boss Uncle Grandpa a hot dog and tells him to enjoy. Boss Uncle Grandpa chows down, the Great one tells him that there's more where that came from and tells him to keep everyone digging forever. The Uncle Grandpas then start to sing: Lyrics: Everyone: DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG! Digging a hole! Digging a hole! Digging a hole! I'm Digging a hole! Digging a hole! Digging a hole! Digging a hole! I'm Digging a hole! Uncle Grandpa says that the song is all chorus, another Uncle Grandpa yells at him saying HEY! HEY! ARE YOU QUESTIONING THINGS?! DO YOU WANT ALL OF US TO BE DESTROYED?! Uncle Grandpa then decides that he should do some investigating. Uncle Grandpa then walks over to over some other Uncle Grandpas and asks them crazy weather they're having today, they're lost and Uncle Grandpa asks them if they know why they're digging this hole, Uncle Grandpa gets mad telling him that they're going to get in trouble asking questions like that and that he can loose his job and he can't afford it since he has a wife and a baby boy and they're not going to starve to something meaningless like knowing why they're digging a hole. Uncle Grandpa then asks the other Uncle Grandpa if he heard anything interesting, he tells him that he doesn't know too much and tells him that old man Uncle Grandpa knows an awful lot but he's crazy. Uncle Grandpa takes some notes and decides to go pay him a visit and asks where can he find him, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he got put in the quite hole in the main digging pit because he asked too many questions, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's got moxy and asks for his name and he tells him his name is Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa makes his way to the quiet hole and Old Man Uncle Grandpa scares him from behind, he starts to act crazy and Uncle Grandpa determines that he's crazy as the day is long, Old Man Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's not crazy and that he's a little worm that likes to learn, he learned the truth and it's all explained in the satirical cave drawing. Uncle Grandpa sees that there's this overlord character running the whole thing and he believes that it makes so much sense, Old Man Uncle Grandpa falls over to reveal that his legs are shovels and he warns Uncle Grandpa to don't seek the truth as they'll take his legs. Boss Uncle Grandpa is talking to the intercom saying to stop digging and that he'll make an announcement from the main digging pit. Boss thanks everyone for coming and tells them that it's been a very productive week with lots of digging, he then tells them some good news about how there's much much more digging to be done and orders everyone back to work. Uncle Grandpa says that he's going to get to the bottom of this hole and that he just has to come up with a satirical cartoon so satirical that it will unite all the Uncle Grandpas in a revolution and Uncle Grandpa's got it. It cuts to the Uncle Grandpas digging and buffed out they then sing: Lyrics: Everyone: Digging a hole! I'm Digging a hole! Digging a hole! I'm Digging a hole! One of the workers goes home and he says goodbye to his co-worker, Uncle Grandpa goes home to his wife and she want's to know if he's had a good day at work and he tells her no, his son then runs to him and his son tells him that he doesn't want to eat dirt no more and Uncle Grandpa begins to cry. His wife tells him that it's not fair that Boss Uncle Grandpa sits around eating hot dogs while they can only afford the worst tasting dirt, another worker comes in and asks them if they've seen it in this week's funny pages and they see Uncle Grandpa's satirical cartoon. All the Uncle Grandpas are at the main digging pit and outraged, Uncle Grandpa tells them that the revolution is now and conveniently all the digging has made them all strong and tells them to use their muscles to march up to the overlord and say unkind things to him or her. They all begin to march, they reach to Boss Uncle Grandpa and they can't find him until they see him behind a rock saying he left to the mall to buy them chandeliers. An ultra strong Uncle Grandpa holds him against the wall and he tells them that he's not the one they want and that he's just an innocent hot dog eating bystander and get orders from that horn. The Great One tries to convince them not to listen to him and that he's just a harmless talking horn that leads nowhere and dispenses hot dogs, he dispenses a hot dog and is wondering if he's eating it and wants to know what they're doing. Uncle Grandpa tells them that they have to dig through this wall and the Great One tells them they don't have to do that and Uncle Grandpa gets to the wall and sees that a giant Uncle Grandpa was giving them orders all this time. The giant Uncle Grandpa tells them to get back to digging and he notices they they're looking at him and they all get mad and Uncle Grandpa sees he messed up. Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus walk through the RV door and are happy to have made it out of the evil clown's puzzle room and Mr. Gus states that was their least family friendly adventure yet, they look to see that Uncle Grandpa has been tied up by the smaller Uncle Grandpas. Pizza Steve asks if his tiny Uncle Grandpa ant farm attacked him again and Uncle Grandpa tells him "yeah". Trivia *This episode's quote is "Under the sea, the fish don't stink.". *The episode is based on the joke of Uncle Grandpa digging holes through out the series. *Uncle Grandpa thinks that hard labor is fun. *The digging hole song has a different tune than in Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics. *Old Man Uncle Grandpa has brown eyes, in other episodes Uncle Grandpa is shown to have blue/turquoise eyes. *The Uncle Grandpas have made a civilization in the hole as they made families and are forced to eat dirt. *It is shown that Uncle Grandpas have died in the hole as there is a page of obituaries in the newspaper. *It's shown that this episode takes place in an ant farm of Uncle Grandpas and the real Uncle Grandpa is the overlord. *Mr. Gus breaks the 4th wall when he states that coming home from the evil clown's puzzle room was their least family friendly adventure yet. *According to Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve, the ant farm attacking Uncle Grandpa has happened before. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa getting suspicious about digging the hole. **Uncle Grandpa losing his legs. **Someone making a satirical cave drawing. **Hot dogs being disposed. **The Uncle Grandpas singing. *Errors: **The Uncle Grandpa on the phone tells Uncle Grandpa to come out back, when he's outside, they're standing in the front. **When we see a zoomed out view of the ant farm, there's tunnels that can be seen from the side, meaning that the Uncle Grandpas could've known where they were early on. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Aired Episodes